gameofthronesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Julian Glover
|lieu = Londres, Angleterre |nationalité = Britannique |job = Acteur |activité = 1959- |personnage = Pycelle |saisons = 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 |prem. apparition = "Lord Snow" |dern. apparition = "Les Vents de l'Hiver" |imdb_id = 0002103 |allocine_id = 9268 }}Julian Glover né le 27 mars 1935 à Londres, en Angleterre, est un acteur britannique. Il interprète le rôle du Grand Mestre Pycelle dans la première, deuxième, troisième, quatrième, cinquième et sixième saison de Game of Thrones. Biographie Filmographie Cinéma *1963 : Tom Jones: de l'alcôve à la potence (Tom Jones) : Lt. Northerton *1964 : La Fille aux yeux verts (Girl with Green Eyes) : Malachi Sullivan *1965 : I Was Happy Here : Dr Matthew Langdon *1965 : The Alphabet Murders : Don Fortune *1966 : Theatre of Death : Charles Marquis *1967 : Les Monstres de l'espace (Quatermass and the Pit) : col. Breen *1968 : Jeux pervers (The Magus) : Anton *1969 : Alfred, le grand vainqueur des vikings (Alfred the Great) : Shrdlu *1969 : The Adding Machine : Shrdlu *1970 : La Dernière Grenade (The Last Grenade) : Andy Royal *1970 : Wuthering Heights : Hindley Earnshaw *1970 : The Rise and Rise of Michael Rimmer : Col. Moffat *1971 : Nicolas et Alexandra (Nicholas and Alexandra) : Gapon *1972 : Antoine et Cléopâtre (Antony and Cleopatra) : Proculeius *1973 : Luther : The Knight *1973 : Les Dix Derniers Jours d'Hitler (Hitler: The Last Ten Days) : Fegelein *1974 : Dead Cert : Lodge *1974 : Terreur sur le Britannic (Juggernaut) : Commander Marder *1974 : Crime à distance (The Internecine Project) : Arnold Pryce-Jones *1977 : Gulliver's Travels (voix) *1977 : The Brute : Teddy *1980 : L'Empire contre-attaque (Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back) : Gen. Veers *1981 : Rien que pour vos yeux (For Your Eyes Only) : Aris Kristatos *1983 : Chaleur et poussière (Heat and Dust) : Crawford, the District Collector (The Nineteen Twenties in the Civil Lines at Satipur) *1987 : Hearts of Fire : Alfred *1987 : Le Quatrième protocole (The Fourth Protocol) : Brian Harcourt-Smith *1987 : Cry Freedom : Don Card *1989 : Indiana Jones et la Dernière Croisade (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) : Walter Donovan *1990 : Tusks : Ian Taylor *1991 : King Ralph : King Gustav *1994 : La Chance : Matthew *1997 : The House of Angelo : Sir Robert Willoughby *1998 : The Dance of Shiva : Gen. Willis *2000 : Vatel : Prince de Condé *2001 : The Cavendish Profile : Riley *2002 : The Book of Eve *2002 : Two Men Went to War : Col. Hatchard *2002 : Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) : Aragog (voix) *2003 : Out of Time : Harold Jerome Blake *2004 : Troie (Troy) : Triopas *2004 : Le Fil de la vie (Strings) : Kahro (English version) (voix) *2006 : Scoop : Lord Lyman *2008 : Mirrors d'Alexandre Aja : Robert Esseker *2009 : Victoria : Les Jeunes Années d'une reine, de Jean-Marc Vallée : duc de Wellington *2012 : UFO de Dominic Burns : John *2014 : Backtrack : Le vieil homme *2015 : Brash Young Turks : Louis Hartman *2016 : Gangster Kittens : Lord Clarence Beaverbrook *2017 : We Still Steal the Old Way : Sir Edward *2017 : Indifferent : Jim Télévision *1960 : An Age of Kings (feuilleton TV) : Marshal / Groom / Edward IV / Westmoreland / Thomas Horner / Oxford *1962 : Le Saint (TV) *1965 : Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir, Masgard *1965 : Doctor Who : épisode « The Crusade » : Richard Cœur de Lion *1968 : Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir (ép. Double personnalité) : Maj. Peter Grooves *1969 : The Back of Beyond (TV) : Tom Saffary *1974 : The Story of Jacob and Joseph (TV) : Esau *1974 : QB VII (feuilleton TV) : Igor Zaminski *1974 : L'Enfance de Dominique ("Boy Dominic") (série TV) : Jackson (1974) *1975 : A Sprig of Broom (TV) *1975 : Good Salary - Prospects - Free Coffin (TV) : Gifford *1975 : Cosmos 1999 (Space: 1999) : Jarak *1979 : Henry VIII (TV) : Duke of Buckingham *1979 : Doctor Who : épisode « City of Death » : Le comte Scarlioni / Tancredi *1979 : Henry V (TV) : The French Constable *1981 : The Jail Diary of Albie Sachs (TV) *1981 : The Search for Alexander the Great (feuilleton TV) : Philip II *1981 : Guerre en pays neutre (feuilleton TV) : Robert Moore *1982 : Nancy Astor (feuilleton TV) : Lord Revelstoke *1982 : Ivanhoe (TV) : King Richard *1982 : CQFD, Alambic et Torpédo (série TV) : Dr Stefan Kilkiss *1983 : Dombey & Son (feuilleton TV) : Dombey *1983 : By the Sword Divided (feuilleton TV) : Sir Martin Lacey *1984 : Kim (TV) : Col. Creighton *1985 : Jenseits der Morgenröte (feuilleton TV) : Kilian von Roggenburg *1985 : Cover Her Face (feuilleton TV) : Felix Hurst *1985 : Behind Enemy Lines (TV) : Prof. Ivor Thoresen *1986 : Anastasia : Le Mystère d'Anna (Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna) (TV) : Colonel Kobylinski *1987 : Wish Me Luck (série TV) : Col. Cadogan *1987 : Mandela (TV) : Senior Police Officer *1987 : The Secret Garden (TV) : Colonel McGraw *1990 : L'Île au trésor (Treasure Island) de Fraser Clarke Heston (TV) : Dr Livesey *1991 : Not Mozart: Letters, Riddles and Writs (TV) : Joseph Haydn *1992 : Resistance Is Useless (TV) : Scaroth *1992 : Warburg, le banquier des princes ("Warburg: A Man of Influence") (feuilleton TV) : Max Warburg *1993 : Money for Nothing (TV) *1995 : Degrees of Error (série TV) : Jim *1995 : The Infiltrator (TV) : Bielert *1990 : The Chief (série TV) : Andrew Blake (1995) *1997 : Meurtres à Badger's Drift (The Killings at Badger's Drift), 1er épisode de la série télévisée Inspecteur Barnaby – Rôle : Henry Trace *2005 : Trial & Retribution: The Lovers (TV) : Harper Knowles *2006 : The Impressionists (feuilleton TV) : Claude Monet - Older *2013 : Espions de Varsovie : Malka Rozen *2013 : Mr Invisible : Mr. Invisible *2013 : Atlantis (série TV) : Eunapius *2014 : I Remember You : Gordon *2000-2014 : Holby City : Joe Goodridge / Ian Richards (3 épisodes) *2015 : Then & Now : George *2011-2016 : Game of Thrones : Mestre Pycelle (31 épisodes) en:Julian Glover de:Julian Glover pl:Julian Glover ru:Джулиан Гловер Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Second rôle Catégorie:Rôle terminé